


Us.

by palalabu



Series: sleepy boyfriends [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: Carlos Sainz Jr. on how to deal with your Gen-Z boyfriend.Or, midnight cuddling on the sofa and a locked Instagram account.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: sleepy boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Us.

He has to take a picture of this, Lando thinks as he walks out of his gaming room and finds Carlos falls asleep, sprawls out on his sofa. He has one leg on the floor and the other leans against the back of the sofa. His right forearm covers half of his forehead, while his left one hangs over to the side. 

Carlos looks so comfortable in his sweatpants and threadbare t-shirt, falls asleep at Lando’s house, on Lando’s sofa, waiting for the owner of said house and sofa finishing his gaming session, that Lando’s weak heart skip a beat at the fact that Carlos has made Lando’s home his. And Carlos has such a structured life that Lando can’t help but admire, but at the same time lamenting because Carlos can’t stay up past his bedtime at 9:30 and Lando is kind of a night owl that most of the time their bedtime don’t match up. But still Carlos understands that Lando needs his “alone” time—of being watched by hundreds of people at a time—playing games with his virtual teammates (Also, the ever changing color light in Lando’s gaming room gives Carlos a headache, so he stays clear off the room). And Lando thinks he must have saved a country in his previous life or something that he lucks out on getting this hot, gorgeous, loving, caring and talented boyfriend in Carlos. 

And this Carlos who’s dozing with his mouth slightly parted and drooling is definitely not the one that could turn Lando on with just one look. But definitely the one that Lando falls desperately in love with. And Lando just wants to save this moment forever. 

The clicking shutter woken Carlos up from his slumber. And with a phone pointed on his face, Carlos just knows his boyfriend must have done something silly. “What did you do, Lando?” His accent is thick and his words are slurred with sleep. 

“Nothing,” Lando lies through his soft giggles. 

But Carlos can see right through him and groans, reaching for Lando’s wrist and drags him to lay next to him on the sofa. “Oh, come on, Lando. I’m your boyfriend. Don't share a picture of me drooling.”

This is what a lot of people probably don’t realize. But Carlos can rival Lando in whining when he doesn’t get what he wants. And Lando finds it absolutely adorable.

“Since when does being boyfriends stop us from embarrassing each other?” Lando argues. Carlos is lying sideways, with his arm around Lando’s torso and he slots Lando’s hip and left leg between his own, effectively pinning the younger under him. And Carlos is so warm--as he always does-- that Lando wants to just be pulled impossibly closer and buries his face into the crook of Carlos’ neck and just stay there, breathing in Carlos’ scent and soaking up all the warmth he offers.

But no. There’s a picture he needs to post first.

“Are you seriously going to post it on your Instagram?” Carlos can barely open his eyes, but he can hear the endless lightning fast typing from Lando’s phone. “I thought you’re just going to post a story.” He mumbles against Lando’s cheek. “That sounds like a long caption.”

“Hmm,” Lando response, distracted.

“What did you write?”

“I haven’t written anything. I’m setting up another account.”

That reply prompts Carlos to open his eyes and stares at his preoccupied boyfriend. “Why?”

“Because,” Lando drags his word as if patiently explaining to a child about an obvious matter, “it won’t be on brand to post it on my main account.”

Carlos frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He’s clearly too sleepy to understand any of this. 

“Just,” and once again Lando is busy with his phone, “you’ll see.”

“Fine,” Carlos grunts. He shuts his eyes and squeezes Lando tighter, using him as his body pillow, to show that he’s annoyed for being woken up and not even told what for. 

The tapping sounds from Lando’s phone almost lull him back to sleep. But before he actually could, the younger man softly says, “Done.”

This time, before Lando can dodge him, Carlos steals the phone from his boyfriend to see what he’s been up to. 

There, on the new and private Instagram account, is posted a picture of him sleeping. His face and expression are not exactly flattering, but the caption…  _ Thanks for waiting up for me, love.  _

“It’s so sappy,” Lando tries to hide his blushing cheeks with both hands. And the wide grin on Carlos’s face doesn't help either. “It’s more of a you thing. You post things like that all the time.”

“Yes. Because I want people to see.” Carlos returns the phone to the owner so he can grab his own to follow the account. “You lock the account. Why don’t just save it to your phone then?”

“Well the difference is you can follow this account.”

That’s true. Carlos can, and Lando can also write the captions. Oh.  _ Oh. _ He wants Carlos to see what he sees. He wants Carlos to know what he thinks. It’s for Carlos. And only for Carlos. 

Lando never says anything like what he just wrote on that post in person. Carlos imagines, instead Lando probably would’ve said something along the line of,  _ aww old man needs his beauty sleep _ , or another form of teasing. He regularly turns Carlos’s flatteries into jokes they can both laugh over together, or just smile shyly if Carlos were lucky. He says,  _ me too, _ when Carlos says,  _ i love you.  _ So don't blame Carlos when he can’t help but feel emotional. 

He turns Lando’s head so they can face each other, his thumb stroking the apple of the younger’s cheek. “Vas a ser la muerte de mí, Lando Norris.” 

“You say that one a lot, you’d think I’d know what it means by now.” He still doesn't speak Spanish, but with how Carlos’ dark eyes boring into his, how he whispered the words because it’s only for Lando to hear, the meaning is still conveyed. And Lando can’t stop himself from flushing beautifully. 

Carlos’ hand wanders from Lando’s cheek down to his neck, his shoulder, his arm. Before he takes Lando’s hand into his and intertwines their fingers. “Ni siquiera lo sabes. Pero me tienes en estas pequeñas manos tuyas.” He lands a kiss on the back of Lando’s hand, and he watches how Lando is watching him. Lost in translation, yet his bright blue eyes are still transfixed on Carlos, still entranced. 

Carlos unlocks their fingers. He moves to open Lando’s hand and cups the back of it. “Aquí.” Kissing the palm this time. “Puedes aplastarme fácilmente y arruinarme” He closes Lando’s palm into a tight fist. “Aun así no hay ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.”

Lando breathes out Carlos’ name before closing the hairbreadth gap between them, slotting his lips against Carlos’, stopping Carlos from saying more words his brain doesn't understand, yet his heart beating hard for, his body tingles in response. Lando swears he’d combust if he let Carlos keeps whispering his confessions to Lando. 

So he tries to joke instead. “Next time you’re going to tell me something in Spanish, let me know first, okay. So I can record it and Google Translate it later.” He grins cheekily. 

Carlos huffs a laugh. “You just learn Spanish!” he suggests, not for the first time.

“I barely speaks English, Carlos.”

This time Carlos actually laughs, full body and face scrunching. “Stat...Stasist…” Imitating Lando’s past struggle in pronouncing ‘statistic’ and ignoring the younger man slapping his shoulder in protest. He smothers Lando with kisses instead, his hand on the back of Lando’s hair, buried in his curls. Still grinning, still very happy. “Still love you though.”

“Well you better be.”

Carlos is still chuckling, nuzzling into Lando’ cheek, when he hears another shutter clicks from Lando’s phone. He can see his side profile in the picture, eyes closed mid laugh, nose scrunching. Lando also has his eyes closed--so he wouldn't have to stare at himself on the screen. His lips are flattened to hide his shy smile. And Carlos just thinks they look so perfect together. 

“You’re going to put it up on the new account also?” he asks. 

“Nope.” Lando fiddles with some filters before settling on the black and white to make it more dramatic and less like them because Lando just feels too self conscious if he had to share all this content, happy part of him as is. Because most of the time he just can’t shake off the awkward teenager side of him, and he definitely not as brave and as emotionally mature as Carlos is. But still, sometimes he wants the world to see. “I’m going to post it on my main account.”

“Really?” Carlos raises his impressive eyebrow. “Oh Lando, it might make me think you really love me.”

“Well don’t make me regret that I actually do.” He sends a mock stern glare at Carlos, and he hits post with one word captions.  _ Us. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to f1-baby-fan and blueyasmin on tumblr for the translation (I want to link their tumblrs here, but, I'm just an old Millennial and i forgot how to do things like that)
> 
> Translation:  
> “Vas a ser la muerte de mí, Lando Norris.”  
> "You're so going to be the death of me, Lando Norris."
> 
> “Ni siquiera lo sabes. Pero me tienes en estas pequeñas manos tuyas.”  
> "You don't even know it. But you have me in these tiny hands of yours"
> 
> “Aquí.”  
> "Here."
> 
> “Puedes aplastarme fácilmente y arruinarme”  
> "You can easily crush me and ruin me"
> 
> “Aun así no hay ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.”  
> "Even so there is no other place I would rather be."


End file.
